callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Mask (equipment)
The Gas Mask is a piece of equipment featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The gas mask is used in the level "Crew Expendable". It is also worn by some of the Ultranationalists, most of whom carry G36Cs. Ambushing enemy ship crew members Crew Expendable CoD4.png|First person view with the mask on. Overview of freighter deck Crew Expendable CoD4.png Wallcroft and Griffen Crew Expendable CoD4.PNG|Griffen with a gas mask on. CoD4UltraGasmask.png|An Ultranationalist wearing a gas mask. Call of Duty: Black Ops It is used in the second part of the level "Rebirth" and, when the player controls Jason Hudson. When the Nova gas is released, and all the US soldiers put on their gas masks, the player's current weapon will disappear, and the mask will appear in the player's hand, placed on the player's face and then taken off once the player reaches the bio facility. Note that when it is placed on the players face, the bottom right-hand corner of the player's screen will label "Gas mask" as a weapon. The mask will start to develop cracks depending on how much damage the player takes and will eventually break, if the player dies. They will restart in the same place they died, but with a new Gas Mask. Mask on.jpg|The Gas Mask as it appears in Rebirth. Perk tactical mask 256.png|The Gas Mask as it appears in the perk icon. Achievement/Trophy No Leaks (50 / Silver Trophy ) Make it through the Nova 6 Gas without dying on Rebirth Island. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gas Mask is used in Campaign, and once in Special Ops. In Campaign, it is seen in the mission Bag and Drag, being used by Frost and Delta Force operatives, as well as Russian Army. It is also seen in the mission Return to Sender used by Price, Soap and Yuri after setting off the gas canisters. Price gives also gives one to Waraabe, shortly before killing him. In Special Ops, it is used in mission Toxic Paradise. Yuri putting on Gas Mask Return to Sender MW3.png|Yuri putting on his mask. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Gas Mask is never usable to the player, however, in the opening cutscene of Origins, several German soldiers are seen wearing them. Origins German soldier looking in hole BOII.png|A soldier seen wearing the Gas Mask. Call of Duty Online The gas mask is used in the campaign level "Identity Unknown" and "Deadly Mist". Call of Duty: Ghosts The Gas Mask appears in the campaign level "Struck Down", where is put on right after the player uses the Remote Sniper for the second time. The player then is able to use Tear Gas against enemies, with the Gas Mask protecting the player and other Ghosts from its effects. It affects the player's HUD similarly to past games. The gas mask is removed after the Ghosts locate Ajax. In addition, gas masks are seen at the start of "Sin City", where Federation soldiers can be seen wearing them. In multiplayer, a gas mask is worn by the Maniac. Homecoming Gas Mask CoDG.png|A gas mask worn by a Federation soldier in Homecoming. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Gas Mask is a buildable featured in the zombies map Zetsubou No Shima. Once equipped, players will not be able to cough when entering a cloud of gas left by a spore. It will break once it has been used enough, although a fresh Gas Mask can be equipped once the old one is destroyed. Players can also use the gas mask to increase the durability of the player's breath underwater. The Gas Mask is comprised of 3 parts: # Mask cover: found near the Green 115 Lake. # Mask strap: found near the Propeller Trap. # Breathing tube: found near the docks. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Buildables